The present invention relates generally to methods, systems and apparatus for interacting with computers. The invention relates particularly to a sensing device for sensing its own orientation relative to a surface when moved or positioned relative to the surface.
The invention has been developed primarily to allow a large number of distributed users to interact with networked information via printed matter and optical sensors, thereby to obtain interactive printed matter on demand via high-speed networked color printers. Although the invention will largely be described herein with reference to this use, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to use in this field.
Presently, a user of a computer system typically interacts with the system using a monitor for displaying information and a keyboard and/or mouse for inputting information. Whilst such an interface is powerful, it is relatively bulky and non-portable. Information printed on paper can be easier to read and more portable than information displayed on a computer monitor. However, unlike a keyboard or mouse, a pen on paper generally lacks the ability to interact with computer software.
It is an object of the present invention to combine advantages of pen on paper and computer systems.
The present invention relates to a sensing device for generating orientation data when positioned or moved relative to a surface, the orientation data being indicative of an orientation of the sensing device relative to the surface, the surface having coded data disposed upon it, the coded data being indicative, when sensed by the sensing device, of the orientation, the sensing device including:
a housing;
orientation sensing means configured to generate the orientation data using at least some of the coded data; and
communications means configured to communicate the orientation data to a computer system.
In a preferred embodiment the orientation data is indicative of the yaw, pitch and/or roll of the housing relative to the surface.
Preferably, the sensing device includes motion sensing means for generating movement data when the sensing device is moved relative to the surface, the communications means being configured to communicate the movement data to the computer system.
Preferably also, the sensing device includes region identity sensing means configured to sense, when the sensing device is positioned or moved relative to a region of the surface, and using at least some of the coded data, region identity data indicative of an identity of the region, the communications means being configured to communicate the region identity data to the computer system.
The orientation sensing means preferably detects the orientation of the housing relative to the surface dynamically as the housing is moved. The housing may have an elongate shape which can be held by a user. In one embodiment, the housing has the shape of a pen. The housing may be provided with a marking nib for marking the surface, but this is not essential.
By simultaneously capturing orientation and movement data the system may be used to verify a person""s signature. Alternatively, dynamically-measured orientation signals can enable the housing to be used as a joystick. For example, such a joystick could be used with three-dimensional software applications. Note that it is not essential for the orientation sensing means to sense the orientation of the housing in all three dimensions. It may be sufficient to detect only the pitch, as some applications may not need three-dimensional orientation information. For example, the housing may be used to linearly control an aspect of a device, such as the intensity of a light or the volume of a loudspeaker, by varying the pitch between 0xc2x0 and 90xc2x0.
The roll, pitch and yaw may be calculated by detecting perspective distortion and rotation of the coded data.
Firstly, it can be used to determine when the apparatus is first applied to the surface and when it leaves the surface, with motion between force application and removal being defined as a xe2x80x98strokexe2x80x99 in freehand. The force data information can be time stamped.
The apparatus is preferably a separate implement containing the appropriate means as discussed above. It may be any shape but it is preferably in the form of a stylus or pen.
Preferably, the apparatus incorporates a marking nib for marking the surface with hand-drawn information, but this is not essential.
The apparatus is preferably intended for interaction with a computer system that can be controlled and can interpret hand-drawn information (whether drawing or writing) applied by a user via the device. Preferably, the sensing device is arranged to provide device identification information which uniquely identifies the device. The computer system may therefore use this to identify the device.